Ungodly Hours
by ravenXoverXdove
Summary: Why would anyone want to get up early to be yelled at?


**Disclaimer- **I don not own Kingdom Hearts. It's merely a dream to so many fans who don't support the given pairings, like me.

**A/N- **I got the idea when I decided to skip weight room practice one Friday morning. Seven a.m. is waaaay too early for someone like me. Of course I woke up at six forty-five, leaving me enough to time to do absolutely nothing even if I wanted to go. My clock sent me on a total guilt trip and wouldn't let me fall back asleep until eight thirty, when is, of course, when weight room ended. Thus, this story was born. This is my first attempt at this for this site. Give me feedback. I thrive on constructive critiquing!

______________________________________________________________________________

Three... Two... One... Seven a.m.

At that, Roxas had officially ditched the ungodly Friday morning meeting to stay in his warm, inviting bed. Letting out the breath he had unconsciously held, the blonde nuzzled his head deep into his pitch black pillow, a proud smirk resting upon his lips. _Already late... Why bother going?_

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! We've got a meeting to conquer!"

Roxas rolled over and opened his eyes. _Axel..._ The blonde turned over the to face to wall he left only seconds ago, "No."

"Aw, c'mon!" Axel whined, "I was so bored and lonely before Superior sent me to get you."

"You can't send me on a guilt trip, we have no feelings," the younger Nobody responded robotically.

"Oh please, Roxy, we both no that's total bullshit. We can feel. And you know what? You can tell Superior that when you get to the meeting!" Axel retorted cleverly. Too cleverly...

Roxas turned to bite at the redhead's words only to roll straight into Axel's tall form that somehow managed to get into his bed, and even under the covers. Their mouths collided on impact, one fully prepared, the other... not so much. Roxas's eyes shot open, his jaw dropping allowing Axel an all access pass into the blonde's mouth. The blonde tried to sirm out of this impromptu make-out session, but Axel proved himself much stronger than a boy almost half his size. It took five minutes of fight before Roxas admitted failure. If you can't beat them join them, right? Of course, Axel noticed that his partner in crime was starting to enjoy himself in his mouth, and pulled back.

"Hey!" Roxas retorted on impulse. He then burried his face in his hands to hide all possible embarrassment, including the blush that was spreading like wild fire across his face and neck.

"Aww... Was Roxy starting to have fun?" Axel smirked. _Victory._

Axel pulled himself closer to the groaning blonde. Roxas finally removed his hands from his face, coming once again, face to face with the redhead, "You know..." A warm hand began caressing Roxas's thigh, "The sooner we go to the meeting," The hand slipped down to the redhead's worst enemy, Roxas's boxers, "the sooner it'll be over," The hand started stoking Roxas's "best friend." The blonde breathed in shakily as Axel's breath was felt on his ear, "Then we'll have all day to do whatever we want."

Roxas's mind reeled. _Oh god... If I go, I can spend the rest of the day in bed. With Axel. But that's later on... If I don't go, I can sleep. I would get ACTUALLY sleep later... Both are rather fun though... But I never get to sleep in... And I can make Axel horny whenever I want. Wow... I have quite a weapon. Hmm... So I guess it's decided. I'll..._

"I'll go." _Damnit to hell._

"Good," Axel purred, eyes glued to Roxas as he got out of bed and began to pull on his black cloak. After ten minutes of getting the cloak and boats on to a perfection, Axel hugged the blonde from behind, their perfect reflection shining in a rather randomly placed mirror, "Guess what?"

Roxas turned in Axel's embrace, looking up quizzically, "What?" he asked slowly.

"I ditched the meeting too. I just wanted to see how far you'd go for sex," Axel was grinning ear to ear as the blonde's face turned to stone.

Silence~.

"GET. OUT."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And so, Roxas ended up sleeping in until noon. The rest of the day was spent baking cookies with Demyx. Well, more like, Roxas stood guard with a fire extinguisher every time Demyx set the kitchen and everything in it, including himself, on fire. But that's another, very different story.

Axel, on the other hand, spent his day with a tear in his eye and an ice pack on his crotch. Despite how Roxas violently showed how violated he felt, the only thing Axel learned was always wear a cup.

-Fin.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N- **And that's that. I finally published something on this site. Yay! Please review and tell me how I did, and what I need to improve. I live to please you through writing. haha. Thank you.

-The Raven.


End file.
